


Chili and Bromance & Other Drabbles

by BlueBayou



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Cooking, Fluff, Friendship, Possible Character Death, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBayou/pseuds/BlueBayou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll post my drabbles and other ficlets. Mostly about Team Arrow (the original one that is...) and Olicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK I know this is short, there are probably mistakes, I am so sorry but English is not my native language. Let me know if there’s anything I can fix. This is the first time I actually dare to post something, so please be kind. Criticism is of course more than welcome when it's helpful and constructive :)  
> ~~~~  
> Find me on tumblr pimsiepim.tumblr.com or on twitter @PimsiePim - don't be shy, come say hi!

Felicity hurried through the door, barely taking the time to take off her coat before walking towards the kitchen. 

“I know, I know I’m late, I’m so sorry but this whole Board Meeting took forever. Who knew running a company could be so time consuming? I am starving and since no one was eating the bagels, I didn’t dare to take one. Do I have time for a…” she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the two men in front of her. 

“Oh… Hi Dig! I didn’t know you were coming tonight. Are Sara and Lyla OK?” she said while leaning in for a hug. 

“They are great, they’re taking a stroll in your garden. Lovely little house you’ve got there. Thea actually invited us. ” Hugging her back, Dig reassured her with a smile. Things were still a bit on the cold side with Oliver, so she couldn’t help but feel a bit worried seeing them standing in the kitchen… both wearing aprons. 

“Aaand you are in the kitchen, cooking, because…?” 

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted and gave her a small peck on the lips “I am making my famous chili. And Dig doesn’t trust my cooking for some reason. Thea is running a bit late by the way, but she should be here any minute. And thinking you two always complained about my inability to be on time… Tsk tsk” 

“… You’re making chili?” Felicity asked with big wary eyes. “Oliver, do you remember what happened last time…?” 

“I do” interrupted Dig. “You told me the whole story. With some very explicit details of what happened afterwards… that I really didn’t need to know by the way. Which is why I’m supervising the whole cooking thing.” 

“Hey! I like my food spicy and so do you anyway Felicity!” 

“I do! I like it when you cook and I like it when you do it hot but a girl has her limits, Oliver!” 

“And here I was hoping that now that you were together, those innuendos would magically disappear…” Dig sighed. “Now Oliver, I think this is more than enough jalapeño.” 

Leaving the two men behind her, Felicity opened to glassdoor that led to their little garden. When Oliver told her all those months ago that he would like to discover a bit more about that new person he was becoming, she surely didn’t expect him to develop such a passion for cooking and growing his own vegetables and herbs. But she wasn’t complaining, he was happier than she had ever seen him and a part of her actually liked to see him so domestic. 

Walking towards Lyla who was doing a very educative show and tell about flowers and plants to a just as attentive Sara, she couldn’t help but giggle when she heard Dig-Mister-I-Have-Biceps-The-Size-Of-A-Pinetree scolding Oliver for being too rough when stirring “You have to be more delicate. Did you add the cocoa powder yet? My mom always told me to add a tablespoon of cocoa powder, it helps with the hotness of the jalapeño. I’m pretty sure that’s where you went wrong last time.” 

“I didn’t go wrong! Chili is supposed to…”

Felicity couldn’t hear the rest of the sentence and decided that it was probably best to leave them at their bickering. At least they were talking to each other, which was already a big step in the right direction. 

Lyla caught her smiling and gave her a knowing look “They’ve been like that ever since we arrived. I took Sara outside when they started a debate over sliced onions VS diced onions.” 

Felicity winked at Sara and whispered “Who knew Chili would be the reason why your daddy and favorite uncle would start spending time together again?”


	2. Fluffy Little Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity, a couple of weeks after they are back in Starling City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first fluff! Please be kind, and as always, criticism always welcome when helpful and constructive :)
> 
> ~~~~  
> Find me on tumblr pimsiepim.tumblr.com or on twitter @PimsiePim - don't be shy, come say hi!

It happened on a Monday.  
  
They had been back to Starling City for a couple of weeks. Oliver was back in the whole vigilante-business (which had actually turned into the new Queen family business) and Felicity had stepped up at Palmer Tech as CEO. Reluctantly at first because the responsibility was huge and even though she had done more than her job as Ray’s VP, it was a whole different story to be the face of the company and the one in charge, having to respond to the Board. Also, the irony wasn’t lost on her that her ex-boyfriend gave her the company that once belonged to her current boyfriend.  
  
With Oliver being out in the field almost every night and her running a company, it was getting hard to spend time together. Especially since they were so used to be constantly with (and on…) each other.  
That was the reason why, no matter how late Oliver came back home, he would always wake up with her in the morning. Those little moments were just for them and he didn’t want to sacrifice that.  
  
So here they were, in the bathroom of the small house they were renting together just outside of Starling city, while Felicity was doing her hair, sharing their first cup of coffee of the day. It was one of those early autumn days with a sky so clear and blue it actually made your eyes watery just being outside for too long. The sunshine was coming across the window and playing with the blonde highlights in her hair. And Oliver could not stop gazing.  
  
“Is something wrong with my hair? Or my face?” Felicity asked with a teasing smile on her face.  
  
“No. No. It’s perfect. You are perfect. It’s just… I remember the first day you wore that dress. It was when we had the board meeting and they gave the company to Palmer.”  
  
“…Oliver, I…” Felicity couldn’t help but feel slightly awkward. This whole situation was still a bit weird to her. He should have been the one to get QC back.  
  
“No, Felicity, it’s fine. You’re so far more suited for this job than I ever was. It’s just… even though we were just partners back then, I already couldn’t imagine my life without you by my side. I still can’t and I never want to have to.” Oliver answered with a sheepish smile.  
  
“Well that’s good to hear because you, Mr Queen, are stuck with me. I’m not planning on going anywhere. Or let you go anywhere for that matter.” She winked at him and sipped the last of her coffee before moving to their bedroom to put her shoes on. He picked up the cup that she had left – again- on the counter and followed her, watching her slipping her feet in those black stilettos that made her legs look amazing.  
  
“Well, that’s settled then. Although, just so you know... I do expect to see the name Queen on the top of that building again in the future.” He leaned in, giving a soft kiss just beside her ear.  
  
The kiss alone was enough to get her mind foggy so it took her a minute to understand what he had just said.  
“What? You mean as in us, like we, I mean are you asking me… ?” Felicity stuttered.  
  
“No I’m not. But I’m preparing you. One day, I will. And I sure as hell expect you to say yes.” Oliver quickly gave her a peck on the lips then left the room to get the car ready so he could drive her to work.  
  
She stayed there in the middle of their bedroom, with their bed undone and some of her clothes scattered on it.  
“Did we just have the talk?” she muttered to herself, shaking her head.  
  
**  
  
He does ask. A year later.  
  
And Felicity, despite having had 13 months, 1 week, 3 days and 12 hours to get ready for that moment, still babbles her way into saying yes.  
Which only convinces Oliver that he really can’t see his life without her by his side.


	3. Little Games And Big Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during their roadtrip, a silly little game leads to Oliver and Felicity to share something about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual... if you spot any mistake, please do tell :) Thank you for reading this xoxo
> 
> ~~~  
> Find me on tumblr pimsiepim.tumblr.com or on twitter @PimsiePim - don't be shy, come say hi!

“I can’t believe that out of all the stories you could ask about, you’re picking that one!”

They were lying in bed, Felicity wearing nothing but one of Oliver’s shirts. It was the middle of the afternoon, in a hotel room near Big Sur. They hadn’t made it out of their room in two days, living essentially on room service and crazy sex. They had been playing a game of “one orgasm, one question” since the beginning of their road trip. Whenever one of them made the other one climax, they had the right to ask anything about them. Which Felicity found really unfair since she could orgasm multiple times, due to a very, very skilled boyfriend. So far, she owed him 3 questions.

“What can I say? I had a thing for gothic girls back in my days” said Oliver, giving her a wink.

“First of all, you had a thing for any kind of girl back in your days. But OK, a deal is a deal. It’s when I started MIT. I was younger than most students and no one knew me, so I figured I could be exactly whoever I wanted to be. I really liked Death, a comics character. So I had the whole look, my hair was black, purple streaks, and you know, piercings and clothes.” Felicity explained.

“… piercings?” Oliver raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yes, nothing too wild, though. My belly button and my ear, although as you know, I kept that one.”

“Mmmhhh… belly button piercing” he murmured, his eyes straying south. One of his hands reached for her shirt and started to slowly pull it up.

“No no no no, Mister Queen. I know that look. There is no way you’re making me come again before I get MY story . And trust me, it hurts me in my soul to say those words. So, my turn.” Felicity quickly pulled the shirt back and moved as far as possible from his wandering hands.

“I still have 2 questions left!”

“We should reconsider the rules, they are not fair anyway.” muttered Felicity.

“What?! Felicity, YOU are the one who came up with the rules, how can you say they are not fair?” laughed Oliver, who reached for her and pulled her back against him.

“… I didn’t know I could have multiple orgasms.” She could feel herself blush from head to toes.

“… you… you mean never before me?…” his interest clearly picked.

“I had orgasms before you of course, just never multiple orgasms during the same intercourse and oh God Oliver there is no need to look THAT smug!”

“I do not look smug, just… it’s very satisfying to know that I am the first one for something for you too.” He grinned and even though he tried, he couldn’t totally wipe the proud smirk off his face.

“For me too? Oliver Jonas Queen, there is no way on earth, NO WAY, you can make me believe that we have done something in bed that you haven’t done before.” she burst out laughing. Oliver shifted, clearly a bit uncomfortable, and she noticed that he was starting to blush too. “Are you blushing? You really are serious? ” surprise clear in her voice.

“You are the first woman I have ever been in love with.” He whispered, staring in her eyes, as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her nose “the first one that made me feel like I deserved to be loved”, moving to her left eyebrow. He then brushed her lips “and the only one that I want to start a family with, one day”.

“Oliver…” she mouthed, eyes already tearing up. This man who had been through so much and still had issues opening up was literally baring his soul.

“Shhh… no tears. See, I might have done anything and everything with … a lot of women. But it’s nothing that I’m proud of. What I am proud of is that I have found the love of my life who is also the most remarkable woman I have ever met. And by some strange miracle, she loves me back.” He carefully brushed his thumb on her cheek to catch a tear that had escaped and kissed her softly on the lips. He then looked at her with the most peaceful smile she had ever seen on his face “I know I am not the first man you have loved. It’s OK. But just to be clear, Felicity Meghan Smoak… I will be your last.”


	4. Girlfriends And Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on how Oliver ended up cooking.

“Oliver, be honest. Am I fat?”

He stopped dead in his tracks and took a moment to consider his options. He might have never been a good boyfriend in the past, but he at least knew that this kind of question didn’t really have a good answer.

“… you are perfect. Why are you even asking?”

“Because of this!!” Felicity shoved a bunch of fabric in his arms. Looking down, he realized it was a simple pair of jeans.

“What is wrong with your jeans?” He asked, genuinely confused.

“They are getting too tight for me to wear! So either it’s the drying machine, or I, more probably, have gained some weight. Which would not be surprising with all the dining out and take out we’ve had for the past weeks.” she said accusingly.

“Why do I have the feeling that there is something more?” he narrowed his eyes at her.

“It’s just… you still look like a Greek god and here I am getting fatter and fatter by the minute and you’re gonna think I’m ugly if we keep going on like that and don’t you dare laugh at me” Felicity pointed her finger at him and poked him on the chest “this is not funny, Oliver!”

“Come on, you might have gained a couple of pounds…”

She interrupted him “I knew it!!! See, you think I’m fat!” her voice rising along with her temper. Shaking his head, Oliver closed the gap between them and encircled her in his arms.

“… if you had let me finish I would have told you that those few pounds ended up on what is probably my favorite part of your body. So I can’t really seem to find anything to complain about.”

Felicity just glared at him “Well of course you’d say that, you have an obsession with my ass.”

“That I do, Miss Smoak” he pecked her on the lips and let his hands wander to said body-part.

“But still, I can’t keep on gaining weight, even if it ends up on my butt.”

“Why don’t you run with me in the morning? We could do a bit of exercise every day, I could coach you if you want…”

Felicity just glared at him.

“… or not” he gulped. Felicity had been very adamant the first morning he asked her if she wanted to run with him. He was the brawn in their couple, and the only kind of workout she would ever be doing with him would always be strictly R-rated. Deep down, she didn’t feel secure enough. He had been with Sara and Helena, and God knows how many other women, and she knew they were extremely athletic. Not that she would ever tell him that.

“Then, we won’t be going out so much. We’ll just… stay home and cook.” Oliver couldn’t help but appreciate saying those words. Staying home, just the two of them, sounded so domestic and simple. Yet it was something that was still very new to him. He was discovering a part of himself that he never thought existed.

“Ugh. I hate cooking.” she pouted.

“How did you make it all those years if you didn’t cook? And if you didn’t and just survived on take out, how come you never gained weight?” Oliver asked, genuinely confused.

“First of all, we had a much more stressful life, and… Dig always made sure to bring me healthy and balanced meals. He knows I can’t resist chocolate, so he was always the one to get the food. And we had our self-defense lessons. The thing is my life was completely different, my body isn’t used to all this… relaxing bliss.”

“… Well, Ok then. I’ll cook.”

“You? No offense, but can you even use a stove?” 

“Give me some credit, I know some basics. Tatsu taught me a few tricks as well. I’m sure I can manage, it can’t be that complicated.” Oliver shrugged. “But let’s be clear, I’m doing this because you are the one who’s uncomfortable. I think you’re more and more beautiful each day.”

“God, you’re such a sap” she smiled but he noticed the slight blush growing on her cheeks.

“But only with you” he leaned in and kissed her softly. Felicity deepened the kiss, and lightly licked his lips, asking for entrance. He obliged and let his tongue caress hers. She sighed and slightly pulled on his hair, letting her nails scratch his scalp. He knew her well enough now to recognize the gesture for what it was, a sign of “if we keep going, I’ll be climbing you like a tree in less than five minutes”. She could get worked up really fast so he reluctantly pulled away, his breathing now much quicker.

“As much as I want to keep going, I should be heading to the store. Apparently, I have a girlfriend to feed.” He said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“… You know, you could always start tomorrow.” She took his hand and led him to their bedroom. R-rated workout would have to do for now. And maybe for tomorrow as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we all know, thanks to Stephen, that Oliver will probably be cooking. I kinda had this idea that he would start cooking for Felicity and I came up with this. As always, if you notice any mistake, please let me know and thank you for reading me :)  
> ~~~  
> Find me on tumblr pimsiepim.tumblr.com or on twitter @PimsiePim - don't be shy, come say hi!


	5. Celery, Love And Other Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wakes Oliver in the middle of the night. There's celery involved (get your mind out of the gutter, guys, not that kind of story, the rating hasn't gone up :p).

“Oliver?”

The sound was oh so familiar, but sleep was still clouding his brain. He tried to open his eyes, but the light in the room was too bright. Way too bright, since it was supposed to be the middle of the night.

“F’licity?” he groaned “what are you doing?”

“Oh good, you’re awake. I just realized I only have two suitable robes. A pink one, and a blue one. I don’t know which one I should use. The pink one is my favorite, it’s super comfy. What do you think?”

“Whaaa…” Oliver begrudgingly sat up, taking a good look at his girlfriend. All those years away had taught him how to wake up in a few seconds, but he never thought this particular skill would come in handy in such domestic circumstances. “Felicity” a quick glance at the clock confirmed what he already knew “it’s 3 in the morning. You need some rest, come back to bed.”

“You’re right, I’ll take both. I picked you a set of clothes, you can go grab a quick shower if you want to while I get dressed.”

“Felicity… why do you want me to take a shower?” realization suddenly showing on his face. “Another craving?” he sighed.

“No, don’t worry. No trip to Coast City to have clam chowder, this time.” She winked at him and put both robes next to a duffle bag that was sitting on their bed “It’s just that my water broke 10 minutes ago.”

It took Oliver a couple of seconds to understand what she meant.

“What?! But you’re only due in 2 weeks!!” jumping out of bed, he carefully placed his hands on her shoulders “Are you OK? Do you need to lie down? Are you thirsty? I can bring you a glass of water? Maybe some tea?” sounding more and more frantic with each word.

“Don’t be silly, I’m fine. I only had one contraction so far, and honestly it doesn’t hurt as much as I thought. You know first babies take a while, so we’ve got plenty of time. You should take a shower. I already took one.” Kissing him lightly on the lips, she shoved him gently towards the bathroom “come on, I’ll make you a snack and wait for you downstairs.”

“I’m not leaving you alone in your condition!”

“Oliver, I’ve been in this… condition for about 8 months and a half and I’ve been by myself a big part of it. I think I can manage another couple of minutes.” Picking the robes again, she looked at him “really, what if it’s a boy? I can’t wear pink if it’s a boy!”

Her really panicked boyfriend stared at her like she was some sort of wild animal “Felicity. You are about to give birth to our child. Do you really think that what you’re wearing will matter to them, or me, or the nurses, or anybody actually?”

“But if I pick the blue one and it’s a girl, won’t she feel like we were hoping for a boy?” Felicity kept going on, ignoring him “… do you want a boy? You can tell me now, Oliver. I know we both said that as long as they were healthy, the gender didn’t matter. But if you really want a boy, you can tell me. “

“What I want is for the both of you to be healthy. What I want is a child made of the both of us. Boy or girl, they’re half of you, so it doesn’t matter. What I want is to take you to the hospital as soon as possible. So take the robes, you’ll make your choice once we get there.” Quickly putting on his pants and a t-shirt, he bent down to lace his shoes, then picked her up in his arms and made it quickly down the stairs.

“Woa… Oliver I can walk! And you forgot the duffle bag! I can’t go there without an extra set of panties!”

“I’m putting you in the car, then I’ll get your bag.” Barely breaking a sweat, he opened the door that led to their garage and put her down next to their new car. They still had the Porsche, but once they had found out that they were expecting, the need for a family car had convinced them to buy a Volvo as well. He wasted no time, handing her the keys and rushing back inside.

“Grab my phone!” Felicity yelled “… and don’t forget the celery!”

She couldn’t hear him answer, so she opened the car and made herself comfortable on the passenger seat.

Oliver was back a minute later, with her bag and  _thank god yes_  a stalk of celery.

The ride to the hospital only took them 15 minutes, and even if he didn’t say it out loud, it was obvious that Oliver couldn’t have been more thankful that Felicity had gone into labor in the middle of the night. A very friendly nurse, by the name of Lara, ushered them in a quiet room and gave some paperwork for them to fill before leaving them alone.

“Are you sure you can manage? I’ve always been the brains in this couple” Felicity couldn’t help but tease him as he was filling the various documents.

Raising his head in fake offense, Oliver glared at her “Aren’t you supposed to rest, instead of bullying the future dad?”

“I am resting! Look, I’m lying on the bed, my feet are even propped up. So are you done? We need a…” Felicity gasped at the sudden pain she felt in her lower stomach, her hands reaching for it “Ow ow ow ow OWWWW”

“What’s wrong?! Felicity? Are you OK? Is it the baby?!” jumping out of his seat, he was at her side instantly.

“Of course it’s the baby, what else do you think it could be? An ingrown nail??” she grabbed his forearm and squeezed it, waiting for the contraction to subside. “Oh… Oh it’s gone. Phew. OK I take back what I said about it not being that painful. My bad.”

“Are you sure you’re…”

“Yes, I am fine. Now go get a vase for the celery!”

“Felicity, I’m not leaving…”

“NOW!” using her loud voice, she pointed to the door.

The next hours followed the same pattern. The more intense the contractions got, the more freaked out Oliver became. Which only drove Felicity crazy. Seeing the woman he loved in such pain, and being completely useless himself, was something Oliver didn’t have an easy time coping with. Truth be told, the doctor would never be able to tell which one of them actually begged more for the epidural. When it was finally time for her to go through with it, one of the nurses came with all the equipment the anesthetist needed.

“Oh thank God, is it time already? It feels like I’ve been here for days. Just give me the thing.” Exhaustion was already clear in her voice, as Felicity brushed away some of her hair that had escaped her ponytail.

“The anesthetist will be here in a minute” reassured her Lara. “Are you alright, sir?” Oliver was looking fairly green, eyes fixed on the needle. The very long, thick needle.

“Yes, but… is it safe? Does the needle really have to be that big?”

“For fuck sake Oliver, I don’t have the strength to care about this right now. Just let them give me the damn drugs!” Felicity’s vocabulary had quite evolved sometimes around 8AM. “Had I steered clear of all long and thick things I wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place so I don’t think being all squeamish now is going to help!” grabbing his arm as another contraction hit her, she let out a loud wail “we.. are… never… ever… having… sex AGAIN.”

It was around noon that the ob-gyn gave her the green light to finally start pushing. A loud cry was suddenly heard and a smiling nurse exclaimed “It’s a girl!”

Felicity fell back on Oliver who had been sitting behind her, holding her thighs and trying to help her as much as he could. She wasn’t even aware of the tears running down her face when she instinctively raised her arms so she could finally hold her daughter. She didn’t even hear the quiet sobs Oliver muffled in her neck as he both held them. “I love you, I love you both so much” was all he could say as he kept on kissing her hair and gently caressing their baby girl’s blonde head.

***

“Guys … why is there a stalk of celery in a vase?”

Roy had just arrived, not willing to miss that moment. As soon as they had settled in their hospital room, Oliver had texted everyone, so no one would worry if they didn’t hear about them. Roy had hit the road right away and was currently sitting on Felicity’s bed, while Dig and Lyla had already left.

“Ask Felicity” answered Oliver who wouldn’t take his eyes off his daughter who was currently asleep in his arms.

The young mother laughed slightly “it was the only thing that would help with the morning sickness. I always chewed a bit on it right after I woke up and for some reason the taste could soothe my stomach. So Oliver took the habit to always leave a stalk on my nightstand in case he wasn’t there to fetch one for me.”

“And she turned it into some kind of voodoo fetish. Saying she managed to survive those weeks thanks to the celery, so it deserved a place of honor when the baby would arrive.” Oliver finished the explanation “I blame the hormones.”

Felicity snorted “The hormones? Right. And what’s your excuse for keeping that vintage, rusty arrowhead in your quiver?”

Roy burst out laughing at her words “He still has that old thing?”

Oliver glared at the two of them then lightly kissed his daughter’s forehead. “I promise you I’ll get rid of that awful celery as soon as we get home”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to tell me if there's any mistake. I'm always in for constructive criticism! Thank you for reading ;)
> 
> ~~~  
> Find me on twitter @PimsiePim and tumblr pimsiepim.tumblr.com


	6. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is being a good boyfriend, even dressed as the Green Arrow.

 

“Green Arrow?”

Felicity’s voice sounded unsure and almost shy. Which brought Oliver on edge right away. He’s had her voice in his ear for the past three years now and knew every inclination, every tremor. He could instantly sense when she’s was afraid, concerned, or upset. And right now, his girlfriend was clearly uncomfortable and unusually hesitant.

“… Felicity? What’s wrong?” his voice barely above a murmur. He was standing on a rooftop for some recon. The city had been calm for a few weeks and with Thea and Laurel on the streets as well, he had less of a burden on his shoulders. All they’ve had to deal with were the usual robbery and a few assaults. There had been a rumor about a new dealer hitting in the Glades, and while Laurel and Thea had made huge progress under Digg’s wing while he was away, Oliver was still the one with the best abilities when it came to hiding in the shadows (and jumping from rooftop to rooftop).

“Errr… Nothing. But are you done soon?” she hesitantly replied.

“I don’t know. I still haven’t noticed anything valuable. It’s still early though. I’m planning to stay at least another couple of hours. Why?”

“… It’s silly, really.” She let out a small laugh.

“OK, will you just tell me what’s wrong? You know I can’t focus if I’m worried about you”

“It’s just that I can’t leave the foundry right now, the girls need me, they’re tracking some muggers.” She gulped “I have an emergency, though.”

Oliver’s heart skipped a beat “What kind of emergency?” He shot a zipline on a roof opposite the building where he was hiding. “I’m on my way, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.  Stay put.”

“No!! Don’t! It’s not a medical emergency, well it kinda is in a way but it’s nothing bad!”

Taking a deep breath, Oliver forced himself to stay calm “Will you just tell me? Do you need me or not?”

“Ineedyoutobuymetampons” she said in a small voice.

“… what?”

Groaning, she repeated “I said… I need you to buy me tampons. My period just started, three days early. And I have nothing with me. I can’t go and get some, because then I’d be leaving the girls alone.”

Oliver could practically hear her blush. He let out a small laugh, imagining her blushing like a school girl because she had to ask her boyfriend for tampons.

“Don’t laugh, it’s not funny! There’s this rule of one year anniversary before you can ask your boyfriend to get you… lady stuff.”

“Lady stuff? You sound like my grandmother” he teased her. He was already approaching his motorcycle, that he had parked 2 blocks away. “I’ll just stop at a drugstore, there’s one on my way.”

5 minutes later, he stopped his motorcycle, and quickly stepped inside the store. Being the middle of the night, it was unsurprisingly  empty. The usual ding informed the cashier of the new customer. It was a young man, who was probably in his early twenties, and he was currently absorbed into some comic book. He didn’t even glance at Oliver, barely saying “hello” while turning a page.

He found the right aisle directly – and it was good that he was an attentive boyfriend, because he recognized right away the brand Felicity used. He walked to the cashier, putting the box of tampons on the counter . The young man lazily raised his head and opened his mouth but forgot what he was supposed to say as he took in the scene in front of him. Eyes big and mouth slightly agape, all the poor boy could do was stare at the man with a hood covering half of his face, and who looked suspiciously like the Green Arrow.

“Green Arrow? Could you get me some ibuprofen as well? You guys use oxycodon and stuff, but you don’t need to see me that high again.” Felicity's voice reached him through his earpiece.

He let out a smile, and putting his hand the counter asked the cashier “I need some Ibuprofen, please”, using his modulator. The young man was still staring at him, but once Oliver’s words reached his brain, he dropped his eyes to the box of tampons, only to snap his head right back at him again.

“Ibu…?” he shook his head, obviously trying to clear his thoughts “Ibuprofen? As in.. for cramps?!” disbelief making his voice high pitched and squeaky on the last word.

Oliver heard Felicity giggle in his ear, and it took him all his will power to keep a straight face.

“ Yes.”

 

Walking behind the counter, the young man quickly got a small bottle of ibuprofen. “Will that be all?”

“I’ll take that chocolate bar as well” Oliver answered, grabbing one from a display stand nearby.

“That will be $8.95… cash or credit card?”

“Someone stole my wallet.” He said while handing him a 10 dollar bill he fished out of a pocket “Keep the rest”.

Picking up the small bag, he went back to his bike, not without noticing the boy snapping a picture of him walking away.

Smirking, he put his helmet on, started the Ducati and hurried to bring his girlfriend her “lady stuff”.

 

 

 The next day, newspapers headlined “The Green Arrow PMSing” with a picture of him walking away, the box of tampons clearly visible through the transparent plastic bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super silly but the idea cracked me up XD.  
> I just wrote this, and tried to edit it as much as I could, but please bear in mind that it's past midnight here so... there might be a few mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me if you spot any!


	7. Three Proposals and A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Fanmomer on Tumblr, who was answering an anon:  
> Anonyme a demandé:  
> Alternatively, how would you like to see Felicity propose to Oliver?
> 
> fanmommer a répondu:  
> You know, if Felicity were to propose I don’t really see her asking Oliver to marry her. I sort of see her just….telling him they’re getting married. In that way she has where she tells him to do something without him really realizing she’s doing it.
> 
>  
> 
> Retweeted by uniislame, who asked for someone to turn it into a fic. First time I'm so inspired to be honest, hope you like it!

 

“Oliver, don’t plan anything this Saturday.”

Felicity’s voice was muffled, as she was currently brushing her teeth.

They had had a quiet night, the Arrow business, as she liked to call it, being much easier to handle now that Oliver wasn’t the only one patrolling. Thea and Laurel were managing just fine, which left him enough time to focus on his day job. Being mayor took too much time for him to be as involved as he used to, but it also brought a much needed balance in his life.

“Hum. Okay. Why? Do you want to go out? We could go to that nice Italian you’ve been nagging me about for weeks.” Standing up, he made his way to the bathroom, leaning against the door. Watching his girlfriend getting ready for bed wasn’t the sexiest sight, but it always filled him with a quiet joy. Something warm that was settling in his stomach, like he had finally found a home and the perfect person to share it with.

“Oh sure. We’ll go there for diner. I’ll have to make reservations though. But I was talking about the Court room. We’re expected there at 4 o’clock.” Massaging lotion on her hands, she turned off the light and walked into their bedroom, Oliver in her steps.

Frowning, he tried to remember why they were supposed to go to the Court room. He didn’t remember any official function he was supposed to attend. “Why?”

“Well, to get married, of course.” Climbing in bed, she patted the place next to her.

Oliver stood still, too shocked to speak, eyes blinking.

“Whaa…?”

Felicity smiled “Oliver. I found the engagement ring weeks ago. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you actually tried to pop the question. I figured I should put you out of your misery and get on with it.”

“You… you knew?!” the disbelief on his face was too comical for Felicity, who couldn’t hold back a giggle.

“Of course, I knew! I can read you like a book! That small picnic, with my favorite red wine, and all those candles? Come on. Such a pity the blanket caught fire, it would have been a very romantic proposal.”

He finally moved, slipping under the duvet with her. “It wasn’t my first try.” He almost pouted.

“Oh I know! The fortune cookie?” she asked with a knowing look on her face.

“You figured it out too?” he groaned.

“Oliver, you all but ninja jumped across our table and tore that cookie off that poor woman’s hand. She was at least 90 years-old, it’s a miracle she made it out alive by the way.”

“… I panicked, OK? The waiter got confused and…” he shrugged, twiddling with the sheet.

“I know, I know.” She patted him on his arm “that’s not my favorite one, though. When you made me that lovely dinner two weeks ago? Mmmhhh… that would have been a great one. Coming home to find your hot-as-fuck boyfriend cooking naked for you except for that apron…” she sighed dreamily.

“I’m still sorry about that. I got carried away.”

He crunched his face in discomfort for her. She had had to spend the evening in the shower, trying to soothe her inflamed skin. The night had taken a very different turn than he had expected, and his plans for a night of hot engaged sex had been pushed aside once he had seen her hopping her way to the bathroom.

“Not your fault, I didn’t give you enough time to wash your hands. I all but climbed you like a tree. And it’s a lesson I will never forget. No foreplay if you’ve been manipulating jalapenos’ peppers. At least nothing near my lady parts.”

“So we’re getting married this Saturday then?” he smiled shyly, gazing lovingly at her.

“Yes. That is, if you still want to?”

“God, yes. I never wanted anything more in my life.” He leaned in, fully intending to celebrate it by giving her at least half a dozen orgasms. She stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Good, that’s settled then. Now before we celebrate that properly… go get my ring, I’ve been dying to wear it for weeks.”


	8. Miss Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only fic. Felicity wants to surprise Oliver with a dog, except that's not exactly the kind of dog Oliver had in mind...

“Felicity, what is this?”

“A dog, Oliver. Like the one you kept nagging me about when we bought that house in Coast City.”

“Ok, first of all, I don’t nag. Second of all, this is NOT a dog.”

“What?! Of course it is! It has paws and it drools! That’s the definition of a dog!”

“I’m pretty sure it takes a bit more than that to be called a dog. And it looks like a sheep!”

“It will keep my feet warm at night!”

“Felicity… “

“You said you’d feel more comfortable if we had a dog for when you’re away!”

“As in guard dog, not personal feet heater!”

“I know. You wanted a dog to go fetch stuff. You can still teach her!”

“Her?”

“Yes, her. It’s a girl.”

“…”

“What?”

“Felicity, I told you I always wanted one of those big dogs. I’d like to take it when I go running in the morning.”

“You could…”

“If you mention the words dog and stroller, I’m probably gonna walk out.”

“But I swear it was the nicest one at the shelter! It’s a pure breed, a Bedlington terrier!”

“I don’t want it!”

“Fine. You go take her back. You tell her that she is not good enough for your big badass vigilante lifestyle. Go and break her heart!”

“… it’s a dog, Felicity, I highly doubt she will understand.”

“Ha! See, it IS a dog!”

“… I’m taking her back right now. She’ll be adopted by a nice family with kids who will love to have something to cuddle with.”

“…”

“Felicity, say something.”

“Just go, Oliver. I wanted to please you, but obviously Miss Daisy isn’t good enough for you.”

“Miss Daisy? You really expected me to walk a dog named Miss Daisy?!”

“The shelter closes in one hour, I’d hurry if I were you.”

*** 1 hour later ***

“Oliver, what is this?”

“A dog, felicity.”

“Excuse me? You call Miss Daisy a sheep but that… thing gets the honor to be called a dog? And weren’t you supposed to take her back?”

“I was. I went there but they told me that… hum can you please cover her ears, I don’t want to upset her”

“… I’m sure she won’t understand Oliver.”

“…”

“Fine. Here, ears covered!”

“They were going to put her down tomorrow. I couldn’t leave her there.”

“Oh no. Poor Miss Daisy. It’s alright sweetie, you’re in a loving family now. You’re gonna go with Oliver on nice strolls and warm my feet at night.”

“I’m still not sure about me walking her though…”

“You brought her back willingly, so yeah you will walk her. And that still doesn’t explain what that… thing is doing here.”

“Apparently Miss Daisy had a cell companion and they were really happy together.”

“And?”

“Well. I couldn’t break them apart.”

“So now, we have two dogs?”

“Ha! See it IS a dog!”

“…”

“… yes, now we have two dogs.”

“What’s its name?”

“…”

“Oliver?”

“Yes?”

“What's its name?”

“It’s michmfmf…”

“Sorry, I didn’t hear. Maybe try to open your mouth when you talk, this time?”

“Hum. It’s Mister Muffin.”

“…”

“Shut up.”

“I’m not saying anything.”

“You’re laughing your ass off!”

“I’m not! Just put that thing down, will you?”

“You scare him!”

“I do not!”

“He is shaking in my arms!”

“Probably afraid of heights, you dimwit!”

“What are you doing?”

“Calling Thea”

“Why are you calling my sister?”

“Oh because she’ll never believe me when I tell her what you brought back home.”

“…”

“Thea? Hi! Guess what? Your brother couldn’t take Miss Daisy back. He even came back with another dog!”

“Felicity, that’s not funny…”

“I know, I know! He’s gonna tell you himself!”

“Felicity…”

“Take the damn phone, Oliver. Your sister wants to know the breed.”

“… Hi Thea. Hum…it’s… it’s a Chihuahua.”

 


	9. Last Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate Pidanka's birthday, I wanted to write a little ficlet... here we go ;)

“Felicity?”

“Mmmh?” she answered distractedly.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing?” she grumbled “I’m helping you!”

“Helping me?” Oliver asked, still confused.

“It’s Christmas, Oliver. I know, I don’t celebrate it but I am pretty sure that a Christmas Tree is somehow involved when you celebrate Christmas.” She glared at him from under one of the branches of said-tree.

Oliver smiled, shaking his head “So you decided to go shop for a gigantic tree and carry it all by yourself up to our apartment?”

“… Yes. I didn’t think it would be that big, though. And that heavy. And that… thorny.” Pushing back her hair – her ponytail hadn’t survived the trip to the elevator – she sighed exasperatedly “are you just gonna stay there and stare?”

“You said, and I quote, “Oliver Jonas Queen, the only use I will let you have of your gigantic biceps in this home will be for lifting me or opening tomato jars.” Oliver chuckled, crossing his arms as his girlfriend was still battling with the tree, trying to get it past their door. “And I’m sorry to break this to you but what you’re carrying doesn’t look like a tomato jar.”

Huffing, Felicity dropped the tree, putting her hands on her hips “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Oliver fought back a smile “Yup.”

“So you’re not gonna help me?”

“Nope.”

She narrowed her eyes at him “Is this your last word?”

“Yup.”

“Suit yourself.” She reached in one of her pockets, fishing our her phone “I’m sure Barry won’t mind helping me.”

Oliver smile dropped of his face as he uncrossed his arms.

“I’m sure he’ll do this faster than you could, anyway.” She cheerfully said, selecting Barry’s phone number.

Oliver locked his jaw “I’d like to see him try”. In three steps he was near Felicity, grabbing the phone from her hands, picking her up and moving her away from the tree. Bending, he lifted the tree across one shoulder, making his way inside their living room.

“Near the fireplace?” he asked, already moving in that direction.

Felicity hid her smile as she followed him “Yup. That will be perfect.”

As he set the tree up, he asked her “Do we even have decorations? Thea had some but I’m not sure they’re still here.”

“Oh, right. You need decorations.” Felicity frowned. Her plan, so far, had been to pick up a tree. She hadn’t even considered the second step which was to make the tree a… Christmas tree. “I guess we need to buy some?”

Oliver looked at her, tilting his head “You mean you just decided to buy a tree but didn’t think about what you were going to put on it?”

“… I’m jewish, Okay?” she defended herself “It’s not like I’m used to all of this. I wanted to surprise you, and Thea.”

Frowning, Oliver realized her voice was more shaky than usual. Approaching her, he put his arms on her shoulders “What’s wrong, Felicity?” he asked her softly, concern showing on his face.

She sniffled “It’s our first Christmas together and last year… you left before it and… I remember all those decorations everywhere in the streets and everyone was happy… all I could think about was that you were gone. I kept hoping that you would be back for Christmas but…”

“But I didn’t come back in time.” He slowly circled his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace.

“No. I never celebrated Christmas. Yet, last year it was the most awful time of my life.” She mumbled into his shirt “I know you love this holiday. I don’t want to keep associating Christmas and that awful, bloody sword Malcolm Merlyn left on my desk.”

Oliver kissed her forehead as he let his hand rub small circles on her arms “I’m sorry, Felicity.”

“No. No.” she straightened her shoulders, efficiently putting enough distance between them to be able to look in his eyes “Don’t. We’re not going back there. You don’t have to apologize, it’s in the past. I just want to make sure that this Christmas will be a happy memory for you, Thea, and I.”

Oliver smiled lovingly at her, his thumb catching the few tears that had escaped her eyes. Leaning, he pressed a soft kiss on her lips. “I think this will be the happiest Christmas of my life.”

 

And it was. Until two years later, when Felicity got him a small stocking with Baby Queen written on it.


	10. Last Breath - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is totally inspired but the small scene we had in the 4x09 promo, with Oliver and Felicity standing on each side of a glass wall. It's angsty, because the scene is honestly dark to work with.

“I love you” 

Her eyes full of fear never left his. She had trouble letting the words out as she was slowly suffocating. Yet, her eyes never left his. Not even when she couldn’t stand anymore and slowly drop to the floor, her hand still reaching out for him. 

He had been standing on the other side of the glass, helpless. His hand touching the cold surface that was keeping him away from her, that was keeping him from saving her. He had fell on the floor with her, the pain and horror preventing him from forming any coherent thought. Murmuring “Hey” over and over again, like he had told her so many times. It was his word, it was their word, the one that always reassured her, the one that told her they were OK. Despite knowing how futile and useless that word was, that was all he could do. Repeat it over and over again, even if his voice was barely a whisper.

She fought hard, forcing her eyes to stay open as long as she could, trying to tell him without words all the things she wanted to tell him. That she loved him more than life itself, that she would wait for him. Wherever she would end up, she would wait for him. And if there was another life after death, they would meet again and fall in love again. Because they were soulmates and none of them would ever be complete without the other one. Because that’s what he was. Her soulmate, the love of her life. The father of her children. All the promises they were supposed to make each other, she only had a few seconds to tell them without words. Hopes and dreams of white dresses, of countless lazy Sundays, of growing old together, of the children they were going to have. A little boy, that they would name Tommy to honor the friend that had helped put Oliver on the right path. And baby girls, because of the look Oliver had everytime she was holding Sara.

Her last thought was for him, a prayer he wouldn’t lose sight of the person he had become. It came quickly. Her eyes shut for the final time and the last thing she saw was the tears that he couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

Minutes passed. Or hours. He honestly didn’t know how long he had stayed on the other side of the glass, watching her motionless body. She had been so beautiful that night, there hadn’t been a single woman who had been able to rival her beauty. He had pictured their wedding day, how she would probably take his breath away in her white dress. Never had he imagined that this red dress would be the last one he would see.

Darhk and his men had left him. He had given up the fight once he had seen her first struggles to breathe. There hadn’t been any need to restrain him, because the strength was leaving him just as life was leaving her body. There was nothing he could see apart from her and nothing he could hear apart from his own heartbeat. His own heart that was betraying him in the worst possible way. How could it keep beating when hers had stopped? How could it keep him alive when every single beat was bringing him excruciating pain? Why hadn’t it stopped with hers?

He didn’t even notice the sound of a fight. He had forgotten about the plan. Malcolm putting on the hood to save them all. It had turned out that there had only been one person to save. Darhk had barely looked at the other ones he had taken – Diggle, Thea. He had known right away whose death would destroy him to a point where there would be nothing left of him.

He didn’t even feel Thea’s hand on his shoulder. He didn’t hear Dig’s choking cries. He didn’t want anything or anyone to take him away from her. He wasn’t ready. He needed more time. They were supposed to have more time. Hours, days, years. He was supposed to live until 86 years old and not once had he thought she wouldn’t be with him for every single one of these years.

56 years.

He was supposed to live 56 years without her.

56 years until he saw her again.

56 years without her smile.

56 years without her voice.

56 years.


	11. Last Breath - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really need to read Part 1... other than that, it just picks up right after Part 1 ended ;)

In the end, it was Malcolm who forced him to move away from the door. He didn’t even have enough strength to push him back. He barely noticed Thea falling down next to him, her arms around his shoulders as she tried to comfort him through her own tears. He almost collapsed on her, his weight too much for her. She tried to talk to him but her words were choked up and it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. Nothing made sense. Nothing could make sense. She was gone. Nothing would make sense ever again.

Seeing Malcolm finally opening the door – the door that gave up so easily now that it was too late, as if it was mocking him and his futile attempts – was like an electrical shock. He couldn’t let him touch her. No one had the right to touch her, not when she was still so perfect, so beautiful and peaceful as if she was only sleeping. But the hair, the make up, the jewelry, the dress… they were constant reminders that she wasn’t sleeping.

He finally got up, pushed Malcolm out of the way as he walked inside the room. He sensed Dig following him but staying outside, respecting the boundaries that Oliver needed at that moment. Kneeling, he delicately pushed a strand of hair back, his fingers grazing over her still warm skin. It was his undoing. Knowing this would be the last time he would feel the heat of her skin underneath his fingers broke whatever was left of him. His legs couldn’t carry him anymore and he crumbled on the floor besides her, cradling her body close to him. His head buried in her hair while uncontrollable sobs tore through him.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Were the only words he could get out and he repeated them over and over again, not even noticing how his own tears were dripping on her hair. He pressed trembling kisses on her forehead, his hand cradling her face like it had when he had first kissed her. He had lost so much time. If only he had known how little time they would have had together. If he could turn back time, to that first day he met her, and re-do everything. Spend every possible minute of his existence with her, tell her how much he loved her. How much he had loved her from the beginning. How his heart had known instantly even if his brain had taken a while to catch up. Tell her about the secret he was forced to keep from her. Tell her that there was no Oliver Queen without Felicity Smoak. Tell her how the world was already a sadder place now that she was gone. Tell her that the sun would never shine bright for him again.

“Come on, man. We have to go” Dig’s trembling voice finally got through the haze of his mind. Hearing the sorrow in his best friend’s voice only made his even more real but it was enough to make him tear his eyes off her. Seeing the tearful face of his brother, his eyes red and his mouth still trembling made her absence even more brutal. She was really gone.

Dig put his hand on his shoulder, trying to give him the strength he didn’t have anymore.

Thea approached the two men as well, her small hands reaching for Oliver’s face as she tried to dry the tears that were still running.

He tried to take a deep breath, choking on it. He tried again, and again, and again, until he finally was able to breathe somehow normally. He then delicately put his hands underneath her body, cradling it as close to his as possible.

A deep intake of breath, her eyes shooting open.

She coughed violently, trying to get some air in her lungs. Her eyes watering, she blindly reached for Oliver, putting a hand on his chest as she focused on her wheezy breathing.

The shock had Oliver moving from her, his brain unable to comprehend what was happening in front of his eyes.

“Felicity!” Dig fell to his knees besides her, supporting her and already lowering her down in a position that would make her breathing easier.

“O… Oliver” she coughed, he voice so throaty he barely recognized it. But the love behind it… he would recognize it anywhere. It was enough to shake off the shock as he leaned over her, his hands shaking so much he was afraid to accidentally hurt her.

“Hey. I’m here. You’re OK. You’re gonna be fine. I’m here.” His own voice sounded foreign, the emotions making it so raw it almost seemed like the one of a stranger. His mind was forming words, questions, prayers. How? Why? Questions that were being echoed by the rest of his companions as they were trying to make sense of what had just happened.

“What were the odds, really, that he would use the very same virus I inoculated you against?” Malcolm’s voice reached through them from the other side of the door where he was still standing.

Dig and Thea looked at him, remembering the virus Ra’s had used, while Oliver kept his eyes on Felicity. Questions could be answered later. All that mattered was that she was still there, with him, and he had to take her to safety.

Looking at Oliver visibly helped her calm down as she mimicked his breathing. She finally sat up with his help, but he didn’t let her move any more. He stood up, picking her up in his arms. She let her arms fall around his shoulders, like they have done so many times before, her head resting on his chest as he carried her to safety. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to turn this into a small "Fix it fic". Probably 5 parts or so. What do you think? Feel better now? ;)


	12. Last Breath - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally going to post this in a separate file... after 4x09 and the intense fangirling that is bound to happen. I fully plan on continuing, at least one or two more parts. I am writing this a few hours before the episode airs, so I do not know what is going to happen... this is either a fix it fic or a different take on what could happen.
> 
> Thank you for reading me ;)
> 
> PS: NO beta... sorry if there is any mistake, just let me know ;)
> 
> PPS: I posted this fic in a different Work - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5417654/chapters/12517577   
> I will keep on adding chapters during the hiatus ;)

He didn’t even pay attention to where they were heading. He was in the back seat of the car, Felicity curled up to his side while his arms were wrapped around her. She was eerily quiet, her face snuggled in the crook of his arm, her breathing in sync with the beating of his heart. Oliver rested his cheek against her head, kissing her forehead every now and then while his hand lightly stroked her hair.

He had always prided himself on the sharpness of his mind, his ability to stay focused and take in his surroundings in a quarter of second. But now, nothing could get through the fog in his brain. He was vaguely aware of the voices around him, Dig and Thea talking quietly about hideouts, about strategy, about intel… He closed his eyes, willing to shut them out, willing to be able to take Felicity somewhere else, somewhere just for the two of them, a place where she’d be safe, a place where he would never see that fear in her eyes again.  Breathing in deeply, the fragrance of her shampoo filling his senses, he tightened his grip on her. She reciprocated instantly, her small hand gripping his shirt, right above his heart.

The sudden lack of movement finally forced him to shake out of his trance, just as Dig opened his door. He quickly unbuckled their seatbelts, then lifted her once more, unable to even let her walk alone, desperate to feel her against him, as close as possible. Taking in their surroundings, he realized they were outside of Star City. The car had stopped in front of a small cottage, similar to the one they had used as safehouse in Central City.

“Argus” Dig told him, answering the question in his eyes.

Thea hurried, opening the door for them. Still carrying Felicity, he made his way inside the house, not stopping until he reached the sparsely furnished kitchen. Once Dig had arrived with a couple of bags, he asked “Is there a bathroom somewhere?”

“Yes. Upstairs.”

Oliver whispered in Felicity’s ear “How about a bath, or a shower?”

She nodded, forcing a small “yes” out of her sore throat.

Thea picked up one of the bags, leading the way as he walked to the second floor, entering the first bedroom he could see.

“Do you guys need anything?” Thea asked nervously, glancing at Felicity with worried eyes.

“No. Thank you, Thea.”

“OK. Just know that Dig and I will keep watch. You should rest for a couple of hours. Alex…” she stopped herself, shaking her head “nevermind.”

“What? Alex what?” Oliver asked her as he sat down on the bed.

“He… he wanted to know if you…” Thea  twisted her hands “If you still plan on running, you need to show it.” She finally let out in one breath.

Oliver frowned “Thea, I’m not sure… I don’t know anything right now. What did he have in mind?”

“You need to show the people that you are still there, still fighting. We never got to finish the ceremony for the lightning of the tree. He suggested we do it tonight.”

Oliver stayed silent for a minute. As he was just about to open his mouth, Felicity spoke up, her voice still raw from all the coughing.

“He’s right, Oliver. It’s now, more than ever, that you can show to Star City that you can be their leader.”

Felicity raised her head, looking at Thea “Tell Alex we’ll do it. By the bay. Can he put up something?”

“Felicity, I don’t think…” Oliver started.

“Oliver. I’m OK. You are too. We are going to get over this. Together. Star City needs you.”

He gazed at her in wonder “Are you sure?”

“Yes” she smiled at him, then turned her head to Thea “We should all rest for a few hours. Tell Alex to set up something by the bay for 8PM.”

Thea nodded, dropped the bag on the floor then silently walked out of the room, closing the door on the couple.

“Felicity…”

“Shhhh” she interrupted him, softly putting a finger on his lips “I was promised a bath.”

The beginning of a smile grew on his lips as he leaned down to press a small kiss on her lips, lingering there, breathing her in. He finally parted, resting his forehead against hers as their noses lightly rubbed against each other’s.

He picked her up once more despite her protest “I can walk, you know.”

“I know.”

She laughed quietly, and the sound was music to his ears. He put her down on the counter, already starting the bath. He went to get the bag and rummaged through it, fishing out a toilet kit. Felicity proceeded to clean her face, wiping out whatever was left of her make-up.

As soon as the bath was ready, he helped her get undressed, unzipping the dress that he had been dreaming to take off her body last night. It seemed like ages ago, now. The dress that had taunted him all night and that he had found himself hating just a few hours ago when he thought it would be her last outfit. He delicately undid her hair, making sure his fingers could run smoothly through the strands. Holding out a hand, he helped her inside the tub, her sigh of pleasure not escaping him. It warmed up his body, probably much better than any hot bath could ever do. He swiftly took off his clothes as well, not wasting anytime, before stepping inside the tub and settling behind her, his arms encircling her. She leaned down on him, tilting her head so he could bury his face in the crook of her neck, his lips pressing soft kisses on the tender skin of her shoulder.

Her own hands rested above his arms, her fingers grapping the firm muscles. She lightly scratched his skin, then used the tip of her fingers to smooth the ache.

“I love you.” He murmured, the sound muffled. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“Shhhh… I love you too.” She whispered back, turning her head to face him. Her hand came up to frame his face and he nuzzled against it, moaning softly. She waited until he opened his eyes, then smiled tenderly at him as she kissed his lips.

The kiss was soft, tender, almost hesitant, as if their bodies needed reassurance. His lips moved slowly against hers as their hands met, linking their fingers together. They lost track of time as the kiss deepened, still at a leisurely pace, none of them in a hurry. Their tongues finally met, dancing and teasing and taunting. Whenever one had to catch their breath, they would linger, opening their eyes, smiling at the love they were seeing. Cherishing that they still had each other, that they still could take the time to savor each other. They both knew it was only a matter of hours until they had to face the darkness again, but for now, they would bask in each other’s light.

 


	13. Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own risk?

Oliver let out a frustrated sigh, throwing his pen on the desk. He was supposed to go through Star City’s budget for the next year and to say that he was struggling was putting it mildly. The city was still rebuilding itself and needed a lot of investments in its infrastructures but setting up the priorities was the hard part.

No matter how he looked at the numbers, they didn’t add up and he knew he had to sacrifice a project – or two, in order to get a balanced budget.

Leaning back on his chair, he crossed his hands, resting his elbows on the armrests, staring at the stack of papers that had been challenging him all night. Groaning, he pushed them aside, grabbing the speech Thea had prepared for him. He was supposed to open a new hospital in the Glades later that week and he had promised his sister he would go through her first draft by Monday. Which was tomorrow.

He had been through the first paragraph when the sound of quiet feet on the carpet brought a small smile on his lips. Raising his head, he saw his daughter opening the door and peeking an eye into his study.

As soon as she saw her dad, she smiled broadly and quickly padded across the room in her pink onesie. She was holding her bottle – her last bottle of milk for the day. Judging by her still curly hair, she had just taken her bath. Oliver observed her making her way to his desk, her little diaper-covered bottom bouncing with each step.

“Hi there, Lili.” He softly said once she was near his chair.

“Daddy!” she grinned at him, holding out her arms. He bent down, picking her up and sitting her on his lap. She smelt like baby soap and fabric softener and he buried his nose in her hair, the smell relaxing him and soothing him.

She sat sideways, snuggling to his side, her head resting against his chest as she popped her bottle in her mouth, humming with contentment.

Oliver closed his eyes, one hand on her leg, keeping her in place, the other one stroking her hair. He leaned back on his chair, the sound of her daughter drinking lulling him. At 18 months, she no longer needed help holding her bottle, and was quite proud of that, but she was always seeking him for her last meal of the day.

The sound of air being inhaled brought him back to reality. He lowered his eyes on her and gently took the bottle out of her hands. Kissing the top of her head, he put the bottle on his desk, letting both of his arms circling his daughter, holding her tight against him.

Lili put one of her little hands on his chest, lightly clenching on the fabric of his shirt as her big blue eyes wandered quietly across the room. She was full of life during the day but mornings and nights were much calmer, as if she was putting her brain to rest.

Noticing she wasn’t anywhere near ready to fall asleep, Oliver whispered “Wanna help daddy?”

She raised her head, smiling broadly “Yes!”

Opening one the drawers of his desk, he picked up a few crayons, letting her pick her favorite – purple.

“OK. So this is for Aunt Thea. She wants us to add some drawings. You think you can do that?”

“Yes” his daughter answered seriously, with a frown between her eyes, already focusing on the task.

She grabbed the sheet of paper Oliver had been working on previously, holding the crayon in her little hand and haphazardly drawing lines on the paper.

Oliver bit back a smile, picturing his sister’s face when he would hand her the speech back.

“Perfect, Lili. Maybe on the back of the page, too?” he asked, turning the page so she could scribble on that part too. “That’s great, pumpkin.”

“Aunt Ssee-a?” she asked him seriously when she was satisfied with her work.

“Yep. That’s for Aunt Thea.” She was struggling with Thea’s name – which was complicated for a toddler. “She will be so pleased you helped daddy.”

Lili put her crayon down, rising on her small, still slightly chubby legs. Standing on his father’s lap, she turned in his arms, putting her hands on his face. He gazed down at her while she played with his chin, running her fingers on his cheeks, laughing as his stubble tickled her palms.

Watching his daughter being so carelessly happy always brought a smile on his face. Grinning wildly, Oliver stood up, holding her on his waist “Come on, Lili. Time for bed.”

“No” she answered seriously, glaring sternly at him, looking so much like her mother in that instant that he felt his eyes water.

Taking a deep breath, he kissed her forehead “Oh, yes, young lady” he lightly tapped her nose with his index as he stepped into the hallway. She grabbed his finger, holding it tightly, reminding him of the day she was born and had been clinging on his finger when he had first held her in his arms. As he passed by the kitchen he noticed that Raisa had already left without a word, probably not wanting to disturb the quiet father-daughter moment.

After he helped her brush her teeth, which always turned into eating the toothpaste more than anything else, he tucked her in, sitting against the headboard of the small bed, getting ready for story time.

“Mommy?” Lili asked him with hopeful eyes.

“You want to hear the story about Mommy again?” he asked softly, brushing the hair back on her forehead as she snuggled in her pillow.

And, like every night since she was born, Oliver told her about how her mother had been the most wonderful person he had ever met. About how much he had loved her. How much they had loved each other. About how she could make a room brighter just by walking inside. How her simply being her could make him smile, long after he had forgotten how to smile. How he had promised to love her and cherish her for the rest of their lives. How she had given him the most beautiful gift he could have ever dreamed of. How much she had loved her daughter before she was even born. 

How she was looking after them from the skies. And how, one day in the far far future, he would see her again and tell her how much he had missed her during all these years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it wasn't supposed to turn that way. It was supposed to be cute anf fluff but then I wrote the sentence where Lili glares at Oliver and the next words just... wrote themselves.  
> First time that I really cried writing something. Last Breath was super hard and teary, but that one...  
> I didn't put any warning, just a Read at your own risk - if you've reached this chapter, you already went through Last Breath, so you are aware that I can write angsty things.
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts ;)


	14. Oliver Queen As Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a prompt...  
> There is a twitter account named Stephen Amell as food. If you don't know about it, you should totally check it XD (@StephenAsFood)  
> @februarygreen asked me to do a small one-shot based on that... here comes the result.

“Oh, I like that one!” Felicity squealed, pointing to the screen.

Dig snorted “Oliver Queen as chocolate cake?”

“It kinda reminds me of that time when we used chocolate syrup to… Hum. Nevermind” she trailed off, blushing.

“TMI, Felicity. TMI…” Dig sighed, shaking his head.

“I like the one as oreo cupcake!” Thea chimed in, leaning over their shoulders.

They had just got back from the field, the night being unusually quiet. Ever since Oliver had been elected Mayor and running the city, the criminality had dropped significantly but Team Arrow was still more than necessary. Oliver being held back to a city council, Thea and Dig had patrolled on their own, Felicity guiding them from the lair. They had been back a few minutes earlier, and had caught Felicity drooling over a twitter account mainly composed of pictures of her husband and pictures of food supposed to represent him. One of her guilty pleasures that always made the team laugh.

Felicity giggled “He once made that frosting for me, because I told him I’d like to lick it from…”

“Wow wow wow!” Thea shouted, holding out her hands over her ears “I am positive I do **not** want to know the end of that sentence!”

Felicity bit her lips, mumbling something about being a woman made of flesh and blood.

Dig and Thea shared an amused smile behind her back as she kept on scrolling down pictures and pictures of Oliver and delicious-looking desserts of all kinds.

“I’m going home, do you want me to drop you off?” Dig asked the girls.

Felicity sighed, resting her head on her hand “No, thank you. I told Oliver I’d wait for him.”

As Thea and Dig left her alone again, she moaned as she came across a picture of Oliver in a tux besides one of a waffle with white chocolate and oreo. Oliver in a tux was already her own personal kryptonite, but adding a waffle with white chocolate syrup was almost like torture. She shifted uncomfortably on her chair, not sure if she was craving the waffle or her husband. Both, she thought. I’m craving both.

She was so focused, thinking of all the things she could do with that white chocolate syrup, that she didn’t even hear the elevator. It’s only when Oliver lightly cleared his throat that she jumped, startled, a hand on her chest.

“Oliver!” she shouted, turning around to glare at him.

Smiling, he took the last steps separating them and bent down to lightly kiss her.

“I’m sorry?” he asked, his lips still brushing over hers.

She smiled into the kiss, her hand reaching for his neck and lightly scratching his scalp. He pressed one small peck on her lips, then sat on her desk.

“Did they already go home?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and attracting her eyes over his biceps. He was wearing a crisp white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. She bit her lips, nodding absentmindedly, unable to tear her eyes off his arms.

“Felicity?” he tried to get her attention once more.

“Yes?” she answered, finally looking at him “I mean, yes. Quiet night. They just left actually.”

“Are you ready to go as well?”

“Yup. Yup” she nodded, closing the tabs, glancing one last time at the tempting image.

Oliver’s hand stopped hers “… were you going through that twitter account again?”

She paused awkwardly, her hand underneath his, her eyes shifting and avoiding his.

“Felicity?”

“It’s those freaking hormones, OK?” she exclaimed “I tried to stay away, I swear I really did but… it was a picture of you in a tux, Oliver. A tux” she whined, bowing her head in shame “I am not strong enough to resist that kind of temptation.”

Oliver smiled as he cradled her head, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead “So… what does my pregnant wife want for breakfast tomorrow morning?”

“Waffles with white chocolate syrup and oreos” she answered right away, her eyes wide and her breathing short.

Chuckling, he stood up, helping her on her feet as well “With extra syrup, I guess?”

“Oh yes. I have big plans for that syrup. Big, big plans” she said dreamily as they both made their way to the garage area.

“If it’s anything like the oreo frosting I did last week… I’ll make a double batch.”

“Don’t you flatter yourself, Mister Queen” she teased him.

“Whose fault is that, Mrs Queen? You’re the one who told me you barely had enough to cover my…”

“Oh my God, Guys!” Thea screamed, wincing. Oliver and Felicity jumped in surprise, not expecting to see her in the garage.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were gone with Dig?” Felicity asked, feeling her cheeks flaming up.

“Can’t a girl forget something without being scarred for life?” Thea huffed, shuddering with disgust “Oh Dig is going to be so thankful he didn’t have to hear that.”

With one last dirty look, she walked past them, going back inside the foundry, shouting over her shoulder “and remind me to never eat cupcakes at your place again!”

“… Should we tell her about that strawberry mousse she loved so much?”

“No. I don’t think she’d forgive us if she knew what we did with the leftovers.”


	15. Be My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Felicity asks The Arrow to be her Valentine. (She doesn’t know that he’s Oliver) - by Februarygreen on Twitter.

**Be My Valentine**

Sighing, Felicity sat down at the bar. Tonight was Valentine’s Day. And she was single. Again. For the third year in a row. Not that she had any problem being single, mind you. But on Valentine’s Day, where everything and everyone seemed to remind you that being single meant being unloved, it was a bit hard to handle. She didn’t even have any friends here in Starling City. That meant her night would probably involve some Doctor Who marathon and talking herself out of adopting a cat.

Unwilling to spend the night moping on her couch, she had decided to have a couple of drinks in a bar near QC after her workday. So there she was, ordering a cosmopolitan because the drink made her feel more confident, like she was in Sex and the City. The music was nice, a mix of Indie and old rock n’ roll, the place comfortable with low lights and this old-fashioned atmosphere. Grabbing her tablet, she went through the alerts she had set up for the vigilante. There was something intriguing about him, something that was nagging her, yet she couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. After her third drink, she put the tablet back in her bag, the words becoming a bit too blurry for her. Besides, the Hood had been quiet for several nights in a row and there was nothing new that could help her solve the mystery of who he could be. She had strong suspicions that Oliver Queen was linked to him. All the tasks he had asked her were not only coupled with the most pathetic lies she had ever heard but also weirdly linked to some people who had crossed path with the vigilante.

The bar was now slowly but surely getting more crowded and she decided that it was her cue to leave. Once she stood up from the stool, her legs wobbled slightly, making her realize the drinks she had had were probably a bit stronger than she had expected. _All that is missing is me crying over my lack of boyfriend and cliché accomplished. Yay._

Giggling at the thought, she paid the barman and, after a quick stop at the restroom, walked out of the bar. The night had already fallen and all the restaurants nearby were dimly lit, with candles and flowers showcasing the romantic atmosphere.

She considered getting a cab but the night was uncharacteristically warm and she figured that a nice walk would probably help her get rid of the alcohol in her system. As she started walking towards her apartment, which was only about twenty minutes away by foot, she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets, silently thankful she was wearing flat shoes. The streets were quieter than she had expected and as she was slowly leaving the busier part of town behind her, she started to regret her decision to forego the cab. Biting her lips, she sped up, walking at a much faster pace. Or at least as fast as her still unstable legs could. Holding her purse protectively against her, she bit her lips, looking left and right. There was barely a noise and almost no car in sight apart from the ones parked along the road. Not paying attention to where she was going, she stepped on a wobbly pavement stone.

“Damn it!” She yelped, her arms reaching out to grab a post lamp, keeping her from falling face first on the ground. _At least there is some positive: no one saw me tripping over my own feet._

Quickly checking there was no serious damage, she picked up her purse, brushing off some invisible dust and straightening her jacket. Turning around, she ended up face to face with a tall man, his face hidden under a hood. Her eyes opened, she stared at him for a few seconds before her brain could catch up. The man stood there, his head slightly bent forward, tall and menacing.

“Oh my God, oh my God…” she muttered, gulping, thinking this was probably her last moments “I won’t go down without a fight!”

Holding up her purse, she smacked the silent man as hard as she could, mentally apologizing to her poor tablet.

“Help! Someone help me!” She yelled, knowing it was probably pointless. Starling City wasn’t exactly known for its heroic inhabitants.

“Give me your wallet” the man said in a deep voice. It was only at that moment that she realized he was holding a knife in his right hand. _Thank God he just wants mone_ y.

“I don’t… I don’t have a wallet. I have like some kind of a little case for money and…” She started rambling while looking through her purse “I mean, technically, I guess you could call it a wallet. Unless you’re looking for credit cards and stuff, because those are in a small card holder.”

She was just handing the man her small money case - as she called it, when a weird zipping sound caught the robber’s attention. And hers. She didn’t even have time to register what was happening that she was swept off her feet and literally flying across the street, a strong arm holding her waist.

“What the…?” she said once her feet touched the ground, merely a second later. She was safely on the other side of the road with no idea how she actually ended up there.

Pushing her glasses back on her nose, she turned around, facing another man under a hood. Dark green and just as tall as the first one. Only this one wasn’t threatening her and his hands lingering on her shoulders, helping her stay steady on her feet, were reassuring. Her eyes grew the size of saucers once she realized the vigilante had probably saved her from a robber and was about to thank him when the sudden movement of the zipline, combined with the three drinks she had caused her to bend, holding her stomach.

“I’m gonna…” She tried to warn him, too late. One second later, the she was throwing up on the vigilante’s shoes.

He quickly jumped aside, and reached for her hair, making sure her ponytail didn’t fall on her face and holding up her glasses, gently guiding her near one of the few trees on the pavement. She rested her hand on the trunk, supporting her as she took some deep breaths, praying her stomach was empty for good.

It probably took her a minute to gather herself and as soon as she straightened up, a handkerchief magically appeared in front of her. She gratefully took it, patting her face while wondering if all vigilantes carried handkerchiefs around.

“I’m so sorry” she said, her voice throaty and her face burning with embarrassment.

He didn’t bother to answer, his hand merely reaching out to hold her elbow to guide her onto the pavement again. A sudden urge of dizziness, probably due to the fact that she hadn’t eaten since noon caused her to stumble, only to fall into his arms. Which, she couldn’t help but notice were just as strong as they appeared.

“You’re so hard” she said dreamily “but a good hard. Like strong and reassuring” she mumbled. Her cheek resting on the soft cotton part of his jacket, she let her eyes close, savoring the scent of leather and something else… something oddly familiar that she couldn’t place. He chuckled, the rumble of his chest causing her to whine “are you laughing at me?”

“Where do you live?” He asked, avoiding the question. His voice was deep, yet didn’t seem to be modulated. She figured he was probably disguising it, because it was very unlikely he naturally had such a deep voice .

She quickly gave him her address, still leaning on him. He swiftly bent his knees and scooped her up in his arms.

“Woaw” she said, reaching out to hold her glasses. Her arms automatically circled his neck even if there was little doubt in her mind that he would let her drop “are you going to carry me all the way there?”

“I don’t think you can walk right now” was his only answer.

She sighed dreamily, resting her hand on his shoulder “You know… you’re probably the most gentlemanly man… or vigilante… that I have met since I arrived in Starling City. You’d make a good Valentine” she paused, thinking “Will you be my Valentine?”

He didn’t answer, walking at a relatively fast pace, taking a shortcut through a deserted alley. Her brain was screaming at her that she didn’t know the man and that he was literally dragging her to an even more deserted area but her heart was telling her that she could trust him.

A sudden thought made her giggle “You know, I’m wrong actually. You have a bow. That would make you Cupid.”

She never remembered anything from that point. She must have fallen asleep on the way, because when she woke up the next morning, she was safely in her bed, fully clothed except for her shoes. The comforter was wrapped around her and her glasses were on the night stand. She had a killer headache and it took her at least five minutes to find the courage to leave the warmth of her bed and grab an aspirin in her bathroom. A glance at her mirror made her wince. Her make-up was smudged, she had dark circles underneath her eyes and her lips were chapped. As she gulped down her glass of water, she frowned, remembering how she had ended up in her bed.

A small moment of panic made her realize the vigilante had been in her home, carrying her to bed while she was unconscious. The fact that she was still fully dressed reassured her. Maybe her vigilante was a real gentleman. After all, he was the kind of man who carried handkerchiefs around.

Shaking her head, she walked out of her room, knowing she more than needed a cup of coffee.

It took a while for her brain to catch up what was different in her living room and she was already halfway across the room when she stopped, her mouth gaping.

Flowers. There were flowers everywhere. Roses of all colors. On her table, on the floor, near her television, on the kitchen counter. And even one of those big balloons attached to a vase with a single sentence “Your Valentine”.

She felt a grin grow on her lips and, hangover be damned, she said outloud “Today is going to be a good day.”

 

*

They never talked about it. Even when, a couple of weeks later, she found Oliver bleeding on the back of her car. Even when they left together after defeating Ra’s. Even when he proposed.

They never talked about it but the day she gives him back her ring, the day she learns about the lies, the day she understands the trust is broken, she digs up a box, finding what she’s looking for. The deflated balloon that she never threw away.

And that’s when the tears fall. She cries because for the first time since that night, Oliver has stopped being her Valentine.


	16. OTA, Vodka and Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tweet I saw:  
> J. @hotsforolicity   
> I want OTA trip to Russia and Felicity thinking she can handle russian alcohol like the boys but she definitely can't.

“I’ve got this, guys. I’m a Vegas girl, remember?” Felicity snorted, knocking down a shot of vodka.

She winced as the hot liquid burnt her throat and squeaked “Woaw. That’s not for wimps.”

Oliver and Dig shared an amused look as they drank their own shot.

Felicity smacked her lips loudly and proceeded to refill their glasses right away.

“Maybe we should slow down here” Oliver said, eyeing her carefully.

“Oh, come on. Anatoly said he was going to help us reason with the Star City branch and you said yourself we should celebrate” Felicity waved him off, already gulping down her second shot “beside, it’s a tradition. When the OG’s are on a mission together, they celebrate their success.”

“Yes, by having a beer or a cocktail. Not hard liquor” Dig taunted her.

Felicity glared at him “Fine. Side with him. I didn’t get to ‘have a drink’ last time we were here, remember? **I** got shoved into a cab with Isabel. Consider this my reward.”

Dig raised his hands in defense, throwing a look at Oliver that clearly said _“That’s your wife, man. You’re on your own.”_

Two shots later and Oliver was almost carrying her back to the hotel.

“I’m not a light weight, you know” she slurred, leaning heavily on him as they were walking on the pavement.

“No, hon” he placated her, holding her back when she tripped over her own foot.

She giggled, poking his cheek with her finger “you look grumpy. Like when I have my period and we don’t have sex for days. Even if I totally give you…”

“TMI, Felicity!” Dig’s urgent voice interrupted them.

“Oh, sorry” she whispered, wincing “was I too loud?”

Oliver pinched his lips, trying to keep his smile at bay but failing miserably as he saw her red cheeks and shiny eyes looking at him cheekily.

“You know, this coat looks so sexy on you. You look so sexy on it. No. In it.” she laughed “we’re so gonna bang when we make it back to our room.”

Dig’s groan was loud enough for them to hear despite the distance between them. He had carefully slowed down his pace in order to be several feet behind, but Felicity’s naturally cheerful voice was even higher when she was drunk. And boy… was she drunk.

“Sorry, Dig” Oliver shouted across his shoulder.

“Yeah… You don’t pay me enough, you know that?”

“I know. Take it to the lady in charge.”

“Oh yeah… I’m so gonna be in charge, hot guy” his wife murmured “I’m gonna be in charge reaaaal good.”

“Hon, I’m gonna need you to be quiet for a while. We’re almost there” Oliver said as they entered the hotel, heading straight to the elevators. The three of them were joined by an older couple. The woman openly stared at Oliver, ogling him appreciatively. 

Felicity pinched her lips, spreading her hand on Oliver’s chest in a very possessive - and unusual - behavior.

“My husband” she said loudly, staring at the older woman “And I’m gonna climb him like a tree.”

The woman blushed furiously, her mouth gaping. 

“I’m sorry” Oliver apologized quickly, realizing the couple spoke English as the man looked horrified “... my wife just discovered Russian vodka…”

“And what a discovery it has been” Dig snickered behind him.

The doors opened at that moment and Oliver quickly guided Felicity out. She turned around in his arm to take one last look at the woman.

“I’m gonna tap him like a maple tree!” she yelled “because I’m his wife and he said I could do as I please with his body!”

“Oh my goodness…” Dig muttered “Sorry, sorry, really. Jet lag and… sorry” he apologized once more.

Oliver finally grabbed her under the knees and lifted her across his shoulder.

“Felicity, behave” he tried to scold her when she wiggled in his arms.

She paused “... are you gonna spank me again? Because I kinda liked it last time.”

“Oh man… I’m out” Dig said miserably as he hurried past them “and remind me to never ever let her drink vodka again!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid thing that took over when I was writing something completely different XD


	17. Mama Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Februarygreen on Twitter:  
> "One shot...Donna finding out that Oliver is the GA....by accident...or they tell her"  
> Also inspired by many tweets about people picturing Donna thinking Felicity had an affair with the GA.

“Honey?”

Felicity frowned, putting her tablet down. Her mother had been staying with her at the loft ever since she had called off the engagement. At first, she had planned to move away but Oliver had insisted. She was still recovering from her surgery and even if her legs had started to work again, her muscles weren’t as toned as they used to. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

“Yes?”

“Can… can you come over here?” Donna’s voice reached her from the upper floor. There was an uncertainty in her tone that made Felicity quite wary.

“Is everything alright, mom?” She asked as she made her way to the stairs, grabbing the baseball bat her mother had insisted they kept nearby.

“Yes, just… come, please.”

“Mom? What’s going -” Felicity stopped mid-sentence, gaping as she took the scene in front of her.

Her mother, Donna Smoak, was pointing a gun at the Green Arrow. Who was currently pant-less in the middle of her bedroom.

“Mom! Lower your gun!” Felicity yelped as she came to her senses.  _ Priorities. First, take the gun away. Then… try to come up with a believable reason to have an almost butt naked vigilante in your bedroom. _

Oliver was still partly in the shadows, so his face was at least partially concealed. He was raising his hands above his head, not moving. She knew he would never risk anything that could possibly hurt her mother, and that included stray bullets.

“Felicity. This man is obviously a deranged pervert. Call Quentin!” Donna hissed, her eyes staying on Oliver.

“No, he’s not, mom!” Felicity tried to reassure her, glancing at Oliver. She carefully put the bat on the floor, slowly walking to her mother.

“I found him in your dressing room, taking his pants off! I’m from Vegas, honey, I’ve seen a whole bunch of weirdos and a man breaking into a single woman’s apartment and taking his clothes off is not good!”

“Mom… it’s not what you think it is. Please, put the gun down. No one is in danger here.”

“Your daughter is right. I would never hurt any of you” Oliver said, his voice modified.

“No! It’s not because he’s a vigilante that you’re safe, honey! Call Quentin!”

“No, mom. I… I  **know** him” Felicity said.

“What do you mean, you know him?” Donna asked “Oh. Oh my… Oh no. Sweetie, is that why you and Oliver broke up? Tell me you’re not having a fling with the Green Arrow. I knew you never got over that stupid crush on Robin Hood!”

“I… I am not having an affair with the Green Arrow” Felicity said quietly as Donna finally put the gun down. She let out a sigh of relief, and could see Oliver doing the same from the corner of her eyes.

“Then why on earth is he butt-naked in your room?!"

“I… I’d really like to know that as well, actually.”

Oliver’s modulated voice reached them “Technically, I am not… butt-naked. I’m wearing underwear.”

“Listen, mom. I’m sure he has a very good reason, so why don’t we give him a bit of privacy to do… whatever he came to do so then he can leave and go… arrowing people?” Felicity grinned at her mother, trying to lead her out of the room.

“Actually… I might need your help, Felicity” Oliver said, his voice strained.

It was only then that she noticed that he was trying to not put weight on his right leg.

“Are you hurt?” She asked curtly.

“Nothing too bad. Knife. I only need stitches.”

Felicity nodded, grabbing her mother’s arm. She gently guided her to the bed, forcing her to sit down.

“How… how long has it been going on?” Donna asked.

“I’ve known him… for a while.”

“Does Oliver know?”

“... Yes.”

“But that’s not the reason why you broke up?”

“No, mom. It’s not.”

“Ok, honey. You know I love you more than anything in the world and nothing could change that.”

Felicity stared at her for a moment “Hum. Alright. What does it have to do with anything?”

“If you and Oliver were involved in a menage a trois with the vigilante, I won’t judge. That would certainly explain why I found you wearing that hood the other night, now that I think of it.”

Felicity gaped, her cheeks flaming up “That is… that is so not the case, mom.”

“Sweetie. It’s fine. Some people like BDSM, others like cosplaying. As long as everyone is healthy and consenting, there is no harm done” Donna patted her hand reassuringly.

Oliver coughed, trying to get their attention.

“Mom. Stay put. I’m going to patch him up, OK?”

“Ok, sweetie” Donna answered in a trembling voice, her eyes wide as she watched him hopping his way to the bathroom.

Felicity helped him, letting him rest some of his weight against her. They were almost out of the room when Donna’s screech stopped them. Despite his wound, Oliver swiftly turned around, hiding Felicity behind him probably more out of habit than anything else.

Donna was standing near the bed, her mouth gaping “Oh my God… Oliver?!”

Oliver’s head swapped from Donna to Felicity. Despite his mask, she could see the surprise in his eyes.

“Mom, no he’s not -”

“I am not -”

“Oh cut the crap, both of you!” Donna said as she walked towards them. As soon as she was in front of Oliver, she lowered his hood. She then took a step back, crossing her arms on her chest.

“I believe you’ll have a few things to explain to me when you’re done with him, young lady” she scolded her daughter, raising an eyebrow.

Felicity quickly helped Oliver, who had a nasty cut on the back of his thigh. He had applied a compress, but Donna had interrupted him before he could leave for the arrow cave to get Dig to take a better look at the wound.

With Donna knowing, there was no point to have him put his suit back on to leave, so Felicity left him to take a shower and change in regular clothes, joining her mother who was pacing in the living room.

“Mom…”

“Oh my goodness. I can’t believe it! Oliver! The Green Arrow!” Donna squealed as soon as Felicity arrived at the bottom of the steps “I just thought you had a fetish and honestly everything makes so much sense now! When I found those leather cuffs in your dressing room the other day, I figured you were into kinky stuff, like I was at your age and-”

Felicity interrupted her, not willing to hear more about her mother’s sex life “How did you even figure it out?!”

“Oh, honey” Donna smiled, her hands resting on her daughter’s shoulders in a comforting gesture  “I’d recognize that ass anywhere.”

“Mom!” Felicity whined, hiding her face in her hands.

“As if you never noticed that part of his body before you started dating” Donna snorted.

“... that… that was different” Felicity mumbled.

“Please tell me you had a bit of fun with him in his suit before you broke up?”

Felicity groaned, not bothering to answer.

“Really? None at all? What is wrong with you?” Donna asked, disappointed “I can tell you that I got Quentin to put his uniform on at least twice…”

Felicity sighed, trying to block her mother’s voice. A small movement at the top of her stairs caught her attention. Oliver was standing on the top stair and judging by the uncomfortable look on his face, he had heard her mother clearly.

“Sorry” he mouthed before turning away, probably planning to leave the same way he had come in.

“Oliver, don’t you dare!” She shouted to his retrieving back.  _ You coward. _

“I wonder if Quentin is into this leather cosplay” Donna rambled, not paying attention “I know there is also a woman in black, do you think he’d like it if I-”

“No!” Felicity cut her off “Oh no. Believe me on that one, mom. He wouldn’t like it at all.”


	18. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tumblr:  
> Anonyme a demandé:  
> Hey !!! I dont know if you are taking prompt or not but I would really love to read something about Felicity and Oliver, (post 4x15 so they're not together anymore) stuck in a cold room, waiting for Digg and Thea to rescue them. Thank you !!

“I told you this was a bad idea” Oliver gritted through his teeth as he tried to yank the handle. For the 26th time. Yes, she was counting.

“It was a very good idea” Felicity hissed “we were supposed to sneak in, plant a few bugs, let me download some of their files and leave. You’re the one who panicked.”

“I do not panic.”

“Oh, you don’t? The mighty Oliver Queen doesn’t panic?”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Then what do you call dragging me into the first room you could find because, and I quote “someone was coming and I wouldn’t be able to run in high heels?” Mmhh?” she asked, her hands on her hips as she tried to keep her shivers at bay.

Easier said than done, though. It turned out that the first room Oliver had opened had been the kitchen and since there had been no place to hide, he had shoved her -yes shoved!- in the walk-in refrigerator.

The. Walk-in. Refrigerator.

While she was wearing high heels and a strapless cocktail gown.

“Me being practical” he groaned, shrugging his jacket off and handing it to her. She glared at him for second then reluctantly grabbed the extra piece of clothing that might protect her a bit more from the icy temperatures.

“I can run in high heels, Oliver.”

He pinched his lips and she could see, in the very dim light offered by her cellphone, the discomfort on his face.

“… your legs” he finally let out in a breath “I was afraid that… the chip… I mean I don’t know how it works and if it could be dislodged…”

Her mouth opened in a little O of surprise. Truth be told, she sometimes actually forgot that she shouldn’t be able to walk. Oh it’s not as if she had completely forgotten about her accident, but as the weeks went by, as the months went by, she became less and less aware of it. She was walking, normally, like before that fateful December night and she was focusing on the future, not the past.

“I’m sorry. I should have asked you first if you were able to… if it wasn’t risky for you… I just reacted” he apologized, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“No… I… I understand. I’m fine, Oliver, but I understand why you’d be concerned. I mean you… didn’t go to the other appointments with me… which is normal since we weren’t together anymore” she huffed out a dry laugh, her hand rubbing her forehead “but I’m fine. I mean the doctors do not recommend getting another round of bullets any time soon but running, or even falling, won’t make that chip move. They made sure of that.”

She reached out, pressing his arm reassuringly and he smiled at her, a small, shy, hesitant smile that made her heart beat faster. The man in front of her was not Oliver Queen, mayor - or actually future mayor since it wasn’t official yet -, and it wasn’t the Green Arrow either. It was the man that used to bring her breakfast in bed, the one who had been ridiculously proud when he had had to buy her tampons for the first time.

Her phone buzzing in her hand made her jump violently and she would have probably dropped it on the floor if Oliver hadn’t steadied her wrist.

She quickly read the message, letting out a huge sigh of relief “OK. Lyla is on her way. She said she’ll be here as soon as possible but it still might take at least twenty minutes.”

“Oh, good. Well. I wish we could have called someone else but-”

“But there is no one else” Felicity finished quietly, her teeth starting to chatter despite the extra layer that Oliver had given her.

“… no, there isn’t” Oliver said quietly, rubbing his hands up and down her arms hesitantly. She nodded and he stepped closer, until she could smell the softener on his shirt. She took a deep breath, enjoying his familiar scent, the one that she had missed so much.

He cleared his throat, shifting on his feet “you know when it’s very cold like this, it’s usually wise to-”

“To share body heat.”

“… yeah.”

“You’re right” she said quietly, stepping into his embrace and she would be lying if she said that it didn’t feel like coming home. His arms held her tightly against him as she circled his waist, her palms rubbing circles on his back, trying to bring him as much comfort as he was bringing her.

When Lyla finally arrived, they were still in that position, Felicity snuggled against him and Oliver’s cheek resting on her head, both shivering and trying to keep each other as warm as possible.

“You know what would make me feel a thousand times better right now?" She asked when they were safely tucked underneath a blanket on the backseat of a black SUV - property of ARGUS, obviously.

“… hot chocolate?”

“God, yes” she groaned, her cheek dropping on his shoulder.

“With marshmallows?” he continued, and even if she couldn’t see him, she knew there was a little smile stretching the corner of his lips.

“Mmhhhmmh” she closed her eyes, longing for the fireplace in the loft “and also that secret ingredient you put in it.”

“It’s called alcohol” he chuckled “and it’s not so secret since you know exactly which one.”

She bit her lips, staying silent for a while. She could feel Oliver relaxing against her, the city lights casting a few shadows inside the car.

She eventually took a deep breath, and whispered “You know, I have all the ingredients at the loft. If you’re not too tired, I mean.”

Oliver froze and she winced, her heart beating wildly during the three seconds he took to ponder his answer.

“Yes… yes, I’d love that.”


End file.
